


Замечательная девочка

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Уруру куда-то пропала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замечательная девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов-4 - BleachFandom
> 
> Бета - Аурум

Все началось с того, что Уруру пропала. Сначала Джинта решил, что это она нарочно сделала — свинтила с утра куда подальше, свалив на него дежурство по кухне. В результате Тессай и Урахара жевали подгоревший рис и соленый омлет со скорлупой, причем так невозмутимо, словно все так и надо — чтобы рис был хрустящий, с карамельно-коричневой корочкой, а скорлупа в омлете — просто добавочный источник кальция. Вообще, Урахара именно так и сказал, а Джинта чуть со стыда не сгорел. И от Тессая влетело за сгоревшую рисоварку.

— Что вообще за привычка подходить и бить по голове? — бурчал себе под нос Джинта по дороге в школу, потирая шишку на затылке. — Он что, думает, что от этого в ней мозгов прибавится? А если так думает, то что — считает меня дураком? На себя бы посмотрел — перекачанная гора мышц со стекляшками вместо глаз.

Бубнение становилось все тише и неразборчивей. Разумеется, возмущаться при Тессае Джинта бы никогда не стал. Он его побаивался, хотя не признался бы в этом никому — лучше себе откусить голову, чем признаться в таком! Одно никак не укладывалось у него в голове — как у Тессая получалось подкрадываться так тихо и незаметно? По мнению Джинты, такая масса просто не могла возникнуть где-то незамеченной. Это противоречило всем законам сохранения энергии.

— Джинта то, Джинта сё, принеси, подай, налей чаю, тут пыль в углах... Нашли, блин, домработницу! Это вообще девчачья работа! Ну попадись, Уруру! Прибью сразу же! — Джинта посмотрел на светофор. Светофор ехидно ухмылялся красным, а вынужденный минутный простой только подстегивал мрачные мысли.

Джинта вспомнил, что Урахара что-то говорил с утра. Если честно, то Джинта не слушал, потому что Урахара много чего говорил, и обычно это был какой-то жизнерадостный треп, призванный задурить голову, чтобы ты не лез с серьезными вопросами. Такие вопросы Урахара не любил, и если приходилось о них говорить — вызывал сам, чтобы подробно все рассказать от и до. Поскольку ничего такого утром не было, Джинта благополучно прослушал, о чем щебетал его работодатель, хозяин и опекун одновременно. Уныния добавлял факт того, что если он не поймает Уруру в школе, чтобы всыпать ей как следует, то эта козявка может взять утренние прогулы в привычку. Джинта точно помнил, как она что-то говорила про животноводческий кружок. Типа кролики, курочки, уточки и прочий гастрономический рай, с которым девчонки почему-то обожали сюсюкаться. Тоже мне, нашлись фермеры-натуралисты. Наверняка сегодня сбежала к своим кроликам вместо того, чтобы готовить завтрак. 

Джинта в этом был настолько уверен, что даже опоздал на урок, потому что решил перед ним заскочить на задний двор и проверить, точно ли там Уруру с девчонками. Никого он не встретил, кроме настороженно покосившихся на гостя кур, зато получил нагоняй от учителя, что совсем не прибавило ему настроения. Он даже на перемене не пошел к Уруру в класс, решив, что подкараулит ее на обеде.

На большой перемене он уверенно направился к классу Уруру с целью найти эту козявку и наконец-то стрясти с нее за все. Например, отобрать обед, пусть сидит голодная, раз оставила их без нормального завтрака. Ему ничего, он и два обеда съест, не лопнет, тем более, что вместо бенто пришлось на скорую руку лепить бутерброды.

Уруру в классе не оказалось. Не оказалось ее и на крыше, а выловленная в переходе девчонка из его класса сказала, что Уруру не появлялась с самого утра. 

— Я думала, что раз вы живете вместе, Ханакири-кун, то ты должен знать, что с Уруру-чан.

Так и сказала. Еще и губы поджала, смотря поверх очков на него с таким неодобрением, словно это он закрыл Уруру дома и никуда не выпускает. Связываться с девчонкой, которая оказалась выше почти на голову, Джинте не хотелось, поэтому он просто засунул руки в карманы и ушел прочь с независимым видом. Уже за углом он остановился, чтобы перевести дух — гордый уход гордым уходом, а поджилки до сих пор тряслись. То ли от злости, то ли от волнения, то ли от страха. Разбираться в коктейле эмоций, взболтанном у него в голове, Джинта не собирался, поэтому выбрал самую понятную и простую реакцию — разозлился. Глупая Уруру, где она может быть? Из дома удрала засветло, в школе не появилась. Да что она вообще о себе возомнила?! Считает, что раз учится хорошо и все учителя, и Урахара с Тессаем ее хвалят, что раз она все делает так, как ей говорят, и бегает, как собачка, за старшими, то ей можно вот так делать, что вздумается? Или что раз она вымахала на полголовы выше, то уже взрослая? Или сильно умная? 

При мысли о том, что Уруру вот так просто забила на школу, когда ему приходится отдуваться, да еще и сидеть не шевелясь и не дыша, чтобы учителя не заметили и не подняли отвечать, кулаки сжимались сами, зубы скрипели. Джинта с упоением рисовал план мести в голове все оставшиеся уроки и даже на обратном пути со школы отказался погонять с пацанами мяч. Зато с радостью навалял мелкотне, которая опять играла в бейсбол, используя Джинта-хоумран. Жалкие червяки! Едва научились биту держать в руках, а пытались использовать его коронный прием!

Розданные тумаки были тяжелыми и щедрыми как раз потому, что Уруру не было рядом, а значит, никто не побежит и не наябедничает Тессаю.

— Я дома, — объявил Джинта, закрывая за собой седзи. Ответом стала гулкая тишина. Только пыль на полках всколыхнулась от сквозняка. Джинта на всякий случай обошел все помещения и даже заглянул в подвал. В магазине никого не было, а на столике в большой гостиной стояла тарелка с рисовым печеньем, в которое была воткнута карточка «Не есть за раз больше трех, или с вами может случиться что-то плохое». Под надписью красовалась кривая рожица в полосатой панамке со знаком «пис» из пальцев. Джинта плюхнулся на татами, взял печенье, надкусил и упал на спину. Жевать и смотреть в потолок оказалось неудобно, а пустой и тихий дом вызывал какие-то странные ощущения. Бывало, конечно, что Урахара пропадал куда-то по своим мутным делишкам, бывало, что с ним пропадал Тессай, но Уруру никогда никуда не уходила без Джинты. Он настолько привык к не-одиночеству, что, оставшись один, никак не мог поверить— никто не ходил вокруг, не нудел, не смотрел огромными глазами. Джинта частенько срывался на Уруру, каждый раз душа чувство вины тем, что она сама напросилась. Самоубеждение работало отлично, так что успокоенная совесть замолкала до следующего раза.

Печенье жевалось плохо, по телику не было ничего интересного, до ужина было еще слишком далеко, а делать домашку не хотелось. Джинта сжевал еще одно печенье и попытался представить, куда могла деться Уруру. Может быть, Урахара дал ей какое-то особенное задание? Именно поэтому сидел утром с таким многозначительным видом и ничего даже не спросил. При мысли об этом стало обидно — Уруру, значит, доверяют секретные миссии, а ему про них даже не говорят, как будто он слабак и не справится. А все потому, что чертова Уруру вечно ходит и подлизывается — сейчас я принесу вам чая, давайте помогу в опытах, отнесу то, передам это... Вертится всегда под ногами, а еще и ябедничает Тессаю. Потому что, видите ли, драться нехорошо. Много она понимает, тараканьи усы вместо челки!

Джинта лежал на спине и делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего — накручивался, вспоминая мнимые и реальные прегрешения подруги. Через полчаса он пришел к выводу, что доверять девчонке, которая появилась в магазине даже позже его — просто вопиющая несправедливость, и если Урахара считает, что она настолько лучше него, Джинты, то флаг ему в руки! А на ужин у них будут вареные яйца, потому что это единственное, что Джинта умел готовить, кроме чая и риса, но раз рисоварка сломалась в ходе приготовления завтрака, альтернатива выходила небольшой.

Джинта взял еще одно печенье, перевернулся на бок и решил подремать. А вместо этого почему-то вспомнил, как Уруру вообще появилась в магазине. В дремоте воспоминания смазывались, становясь то ли сном, то ли путешествием в прошлое. Джинта помнил, что пять лет назад он вот так же бездельничал, маясь от ничегонеделания, и тут сёдзи распахнулись, и явился Урахара. Выглядел он жутко довольным — даже его жухло-зеленое хаори казалось ярче.

— Смотри, кого я привел, Джинта-кун! Теперь вы будете жить вместе.

И обернулся, поманив кого-то из-за сёдзи. Выглянувшая из-за них девочка была маленькой и худенькой, со смешной черной челкой и кукольным румянцем на бледном личике. Большие синие глаза настороженно следили за происходящим. Ничего «происходящего» в комнате не было — Джинта как сидел на татами, так и продолжал сидеть, разве что глаза у него, наверное, стали большие и круглые. Урахара подтолкнул девчонку в спину и сказал: «Джинта, знакомься — это Уруру. Я ввел ей курс ускоренной ментальной подготовки, но она все равно еще много не знает и не понимает, так что смотри, не обижай ее».

И, махнув рукавом хаори, испарился, оставив Джинту наедине с девчонкой.

Ускоренный курс, ха! Джинта видел этот ускоренный курс — берут и вливают в душу-таблетку все, что под руку попадется. Джинта посмотрел на розовенькое платьишко, чем-то напоминающее кухонный передник, и сложил руки на груди, выпятив ее колесом. В воображении поза получилась внушительной.

— В тебя что, загрузили ускоренный курс домоводства? Раздел кройки и шитья? Кулинария для чайников? 

— А ты проголодался? — девчонка испуганно моргнула. Челка у нее была похожа на тараканьи усы.

— Что ты мямлишь? Нормально сказать не можешь «да» или «нет»?

Вместо ответа девчонка покачала головой, отчего ее челка замоталась в разные стороны, еще больше напоминая тараканьи усы.

— Зачем тебя вообще собрали такую бесполезную?! И хватит на меня так таращиться! — скривился Джинта и еще сильнее расправил плечи, вытягивая голову. То, что новенькая была выше его на три пальца, ощутимо раздражало.

— Джинта-кун, ты же спросил про домоводство, — девчонка снова моргнула. Джинта закатил глаза.

— Вот дура! Я спрашиваю, что ты умеешь. Совсем безмозглая?

— Почему ты обзываешься? 

— Я не виноват, что ты такая дура! Как вообще с тобой разговаривать?!

Губы Уруру задрожали. Кажется, она надумала реветь. Джинта покосился на девчонку и на всякий случай отодвинулся назад. Та продолжала таращить свои глазищи, а теперь еще и шмыгала носом. Точно реветь собралась! В голове Джинты роем понеслись мысли — если девчонка сейчас заревет, то придет Урахара, а она ему сразу наябедничает, хотя сама виновата, что ничего не говорит, только глазами хлопает. Как будто если отрастила себе такие ресницы, то ей все можно. А он снова будет виноватым, хотя ничего не сделал, и ему снова влетит от Урахары. А это еще хуже, чем нагоняй от Тессая. Тот просто отвесит подзатыльник и запряжет подметать в сотый раз двор, а Урахара может придумать что-то. Или нет — просто посмотрит так, что Джинта сразу вспомнит, как сам был маленьким и бесполезным, и совсем ничего не соображал. 

— Дура, — буркнул он и насупился. — Вымахала такой дылдой, а совсем дура. 

Он схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой, прочь из комнаты.

— Заревешь сейчас, значит, плакса! А с плаксами никто не дружит, — он помолчал и добавил для солидности: — Потому что у них всегда сопли. Будешь реветь, я тебя так и буду звать — Сопля.

— Ты злой, Джинта-кун, — за спиной обиженно засопели, но хлюпанье носом прекратилось. 

— А ты плакса. Плакса-Уруру. Совсем бесполезная.

— У меня усиление физических показателей в зависимости от количества реяцу противника, — вдруг сказала девчонка, а Джинта встал как вкопанный, отчего Уруру на него налетела и хорошо хоть не обтерлась своим носом об его футболку. 

Джинта обернулся.

— Усиление? — он недоверчиво осмотрел тоненькие ручки, худую грудь и нахмурился. — Ты раздуваешь и наращиваешь мышцы? Становишься как Сильвестр Сталлоне? Покрываешься броней? Просто становишься гигантом, вырастая? 

На каждое его предположение Уруру отрицательно мотала головой. Челка-усы мазала по ее носу, это наверняка было щекотно и почему-то тоже раздражало. Скоро у Джинты закончились варианты.

— То есть, ты даже не мутант? — без особой надежды спросил он в последний раз и снова получил отрицательное мотание головой. — А-а-а, скучно. Ты не только плакса, ты еще и скучная. 

Джинта отодвинул в сторону тяжелую сёдзи.

— Давай сюда. Тут Урахара складирует списанный товар из магазина. Тот, который для обычных людей. Конфеты мерзкие, а жвачка ничего.

Зачем он притащил девчонку в свои святые кладовые, Джинта до конца для себя не определил. Возможно, потому что она так и не заплакала, или потому что не стала ныть о том, что боится темноты и пауков, как другие девчонки, а возможно, потому, что он, кажется, только что нашел супер-подающего. Увеличение физической силы — это отлично.

— Ты же мяч кидать умеешь? — спрашивал он, уже блаженно представляя, как в выходной раскатает команду Кобаяси из Западной Эйко. — А как сильно? Сможешь кинуть так, чтобы бита сломалась? 

— Я не хочу ничего ломать.

— Да фигня, это игра!

Уруру разворачивала жвачку, складывала ее пирамидой вместо того, чтобы положить ее в рот и надувать пузыри. Все-таки она была дурой. 

— Джинта-кун, а ты по воздуху ходить умеешь?

— Конечно!

— А Пустых уже убивал?

— А то!

По воздуху он ходил плохо, потому что на высоте ему становилось дурно, отчего падал контроль, а Пустые все были мелкими, на один удар битой, но ведь это мелочи? Он даже не соврал ни разу. Уруру смотрела на него и улыбалась, а Джинта почувствовал себя героем — крутым и очень сильным. А потом Уруру открыла еще одну пачку с жвачкой и вытряхнула из нее коллекционную карточку. Редкую, у Джинты такой не было. И у Кобаяси такой не было, и вообще такая была только у мальчишки из Первой Кирисаки, но тот был редкостный говнюк и не захотел ей меняться даже за коробку призывающих духов конфет, которые Джинта стащил из магазина на свой страх и риск, чуть не поседев от ужаса. Стоило пока представить, что с ним сделает Тессай, если поймает. И вот пожалуйста — такая карточка досталась девчонке-плаксе с тараканьим усом вместо челки, которая даже пары слов связать не может. И вообще вертит ее в руках так, словно не знает, что с ней делать нужно. Ну что за несправедливость!..

Погрязть в пучинах безысходности и мыслях о том, как отжать себе редкую карточку, Джинта не успел. Уруру подняла взгляд, и Джинта замер, как будто бы у нее в сетчатку был встроен сканер, который может читать мысли.

— Что? — спросил он почему-то шепотом.

— Ты на нее так смотришь... Держи.

Уруру протянула ему карточку. Почти вложила в руки. Сжимая в пальцах плотные картонные края, Джинта смотрел на Уруру, пытаясь решить — она правда дура, или просто притворяется? Вот так отдать редкую карточку...

— Или тебе она не нужна? Не нравится? Ты обиделся? Джинта-кун?

Джинта закрыл глаза и помотал головой. Внутри него жадность боролась с совестью — с одной стороны было величайшее сокровище, с другой — эта дура ведь не знает, что отдает! Джинта был честным, а еще Урахара сказал, что девчонку нельзя обижать, потому что они теперь семья. От таких сложных мыслей у Джинты разболелась голова. 

— Ну чего ты опять мямлишь! — вспылил он и впихнул карточку обратно в руки Уруру. — Это моя кладовка, и все что в ней — мое, но поскольку ты сегодня первый день, то я буду считать, что это твой день рождения! Поняла? Поэтому я дарю тебе ее, — он кивнул на карточку. — Она очень ценная, поняла? Очень! 

Кажется, Уруру поняла. Во всяком случае, Джинта так решил. А потом он случайно нашел ее шкатулку с сокровищами. Вернее, Тессай отправил его убираться в кладовке, и когда он что-то передвинул, на голову ему свалилась коробка. В коробке была свалка каких-то девчачьих безделушек — блестящие камешки, бусинки, пуговицы, заколка в форме кролика без одного уха и его карточка. Джинта долго смотрел на нее, а потом убрал все обратно.

Он зевнул и сел на татами — от полудремы голова была тяжелой, а в голову продолжали лезть воспоминания. У команды Кобаяси они выиграли, и его друзья даже не стали смеяться, когда он привел с собой Уруру. Джинта представлял, как его засмеют за то, что он теперь возится с девчонкой, но стоило Уруру кинуть мяч, все пошло как по маслу. 

Пойти поразмяться до ужина, что ли? Кобаяси предатель — переключился на футбол. А все потому, что таскается за Куросаки Карин. Влюбился, что ли, в эту пацанку? Джинта почесал затылок — с одной стороны, сидеть дома было скучно, а с другой — Карин не Юзу, и связываться с ней не было никакого желания. 

Все-таки, Уруру была своим парнем — знала толк в сокровищах, умела плеваться дальше всех, кроме него, конечно, и отлично держала удар. Хорошо, что он тогда не ошибся. Раздражала, конечно, тоже много, но ведь она девчонка, а девчонки должны раздражать. 

Особенно раздражало, что Уруру не было рядом. Взгляд упал на часы, и Джинта подскочил как ужаленный — пока он валялся, в сладких грезах прошло столько времени, что ни о каких прогулках и речи быть не могло. Если он не хочет, чтобы ему влетело по полной, то надо тащиться на кухню и помогать Тессаю готовить ужин. 

На кухне Тессая не оказалось. По правде говоря, в доме вообще никого не было. Уже приготовившийся к взбучке Джинта бродил по пустым полутемным коридорам, включая свет. Тишина пугала, а в голове появлялись глупые мысли, вроде — а если Урахара и Тессай исчезнут так же, как Уруру? Не пропадут совсем, конечно, а просто уйдут куда-то по своим срочным делам. Без предупреждения, но надолго. А ему присматривай за домом, за магазином, ходи в школу каждый день, готовь каждый день, подметай двор.

Что если так и будет? И Уруру не будет рядом.

Джинта обругал самого себя за трусливые мысли и сел медитировать. С концентрацией у него в последнее время было получше, поэтому можно было попытаться поискать их по Каракуре. Урахара нашелся почти сразу вместе с Тессаем — они были в парке и, судя по всему, чем-то заняты. Еще попадались слабые всплески чужой реяцу и яркие, которые ни с чем не перепутать, — семейства Куросаки. Джинта нахмурился — он никак не мог найти Уруру. Не могла же она и правда исчезнуть? Он попробовал сосредоточиться сильнее, когда чужим присутствием почти оглушило — сильная и плотная волна реяцу поднялась, как цунами. Ею резко накрыло с головой, забрало воздух. Джинту сложило пополам, он осел кулем на пол, вжимаясь в плетеные татами, словно гравитация вдруг возросла в тысячи раз. Он почти не мог дышать. Джинта с трудом заставил себя сделать первый вздох, чтобы отпустило. К набегам на их несчастный городок всяких супер-сильных монстров он уже привык, правда еще ни разу такое не подбиралось настолько близко. По его ощущениям тварь была рядом, чуть ли не на заднем дворе. 

Как такое вообще пробралось к ним? На магазине ведь куча барьеров.

Джинта с трудом поднялся на ноги и набрал воздуха, словно перед прыжком, прежде чем шагнуть в коридор. Чтобы добраться до склада, нужно было пройти по коридору из внутренних комнат через магазин направо. Именно там, среди коробок с леденцами, конфетами и гикаями, лежало их с Уруру личное оружие. Подленький голос внутри говорил, что можно не рыпаться — отсидеться за стенами и дождаться, когда придут Урахара с Тессаем, и не путаться у них под ногами — если что-то Джинта и уяснил за годы жизни в магазине, так это то, что каждый должен делать то, что умеет, и по мере своих сил. Излишнее геройство приносит только проблемы, а путаться под ногами ему не хотелось. Но тварь рядом была сильной, упрямой и, судя по всему, хитрой, иначе бы не подобралась так близко незамеченной. 

Внутри Джинты гордость боролась со здравым смыслом. Он ведь не мог вот так струсить и отсидеться? Нет, конечно! К тому же, оружие давало хоть какой-то реальный шанс на то, что он не будет в случае чего совсем бесполезной обузой, которую придется защищать. Он уже доставал с полки свою биту, когда почувствовал Уруру. Слабо и неровно, но совсем рядом. Джинту как холодной водой облило — вот же дура! Не нашла времени лучше, чтобы вернуться домой! Как можно быть такой идиоткой?! В то, что она не почувствовала бродящей вокруг магазинчика твари, Джинта просто не верил. А вот в то, что она снова полезла геройствовать — еще как. У Уруру иногда в голове как будто что-то перемыкало, и тогда Джинта откровенно боялся лезть к ней под руку. Но сейчас он слишком хорошо чувствовал — тварь под дверью слишком сильная. 

Джинта быстро схватил оружие и побежал наружу. Только бы успеть.

Во дворе творилось нечто. С трудом открыв двери, Джинта рухнул прямо в гущу бледных, розовато-лиловых тонких щупалец. Склизкий отросток тут же обвил ноги, а второй начал тыкаться в ухо. От одной перспективы того, что эта дрянь собирается пробраться к нему в голову, Джинта похолодел — он, конечно, никогда не слышал, чтобы Пустые высасывали мозг, но мало ли. С трудом подняв над собой биту, он со всей силы опустил ее на копошащийся клубок. Белесая слизь с сукровицей брызнула во все стороны, а воздух буквально пошел вибрацией от рева. У Джинты заложило уши и на секунду потемнело в глазах. Он махнул еще раз перед собой и, кажется, по чему-то попал. Размеры твари впечатляли — было сложно даже определить, где она начиналась, а где заканчивалась, не говоря уже про маску.

— Уруру! — заорал Джинта изо всех сил. 

Ответа не было. По коротким вспышкам реяцу он чувствовал, что основной бой ведется где-то высоко. В небе. Проклятье! 

Воздух под ногами студенисто качался и не слушался. В ушах все еще звенело, но от щупалец, оказавшихся очень резвыми, Джинта уходил играючи. Он нарочно отвлекал Пустого, надеясь, что на сработавшую сигнализацию и поврежденный барьер скоро явятся Урахара с Тессаем. Все, на что хватило его сил — активировать печать-ловушку, оставленную Тессаем на всякий случай. Она должна была создать вокруг магазина пузырь, через который не могли пройти или выйти Пустые и простые люди. На активацию ушла почти вся реяцу — Джинта едва дополз до склада, где сожрал целую упаковку восстанавливающих духовную силу пилюль. Толку от них было маловато. Ну, или упыри из Сейрейтея снова прислали бракованный товар. 

Джинта увернулся от особенно толстого щупальца и отбежал подальше, пытаясь хотя бы рассмотреть, что пробралось к ним во двор. Небо на три четверти было закрыто пучками щупалец, которые колыхались, как актиния из учебника по биологии. Джинта видел на своем веку достаточно Пустых, но такой огромный попадался ему впервые. Даже с первого взгляда было понятно, что их оружия на то, чтобы убить эту тварь, не хватит. Тут нужен занпакто. 

— Уруру! — заорал Джинта во всю мощь легких. — Ты где?!! Тащи сюда свои тощие кости!

То что кости не бывают тощими Джинту совершенно не волновало. Он никак не мог понять, где Уруру. Обзор закрывала туша Пустого, а ориентироваться по реяцу было хреново — Уруру постоянно меняла местоположение. Джинта поднял биту, концентрируя в ней побольше реяцу, и с размаху выпустил сгусток в толщу щупалец. Пустой опять заревел и начал дергаться. Обрадоваться удаче Джинта не успел — его щеку что-то задело. Обожгло сначала, а потом охладило. Он машинально прижал ладонь к лицу, а когда отнял — на пальцах осталась кровь. Он смотрел какое-то время на свои пальцы, а потом поднял взгляд — в паре метров от него стояла Уруру. 

— Защитить, — сказала она. — Тебя защищать. Моя обязанность. Джинта. 

Она была в своем обычном платье и с совершенно пустым взглядом. Ее реяцу теперь чувствовалась отлично — ярко, холодно, ровно. Но даже без этого Джинта понял, что все плохо — Уруру вошла в берсерк-мод. 

— Опасность, — глаза Уруру одновременно опустились вниз, словно кто-то потянул их за ниточки. — Опасность нужно устранить.

Он прикусил губу.

Проклятье.

— Опасность, — повторила Уруру и неестественно вывернула голову, с одного удара отбив щупальце толще ее самой в два раза. Мерзкий отросток разломился пополам, поливая все вокруг слизью и еще какой-то гадостью. Хлестало просто фонтаном. 

— Опасность. Опасность. Опасность, — как заведенная повторяла Уруру, и Джинта чувствовал, как концентрируется в ней духовная сила. Вокруг Уруру, казалось, трещал сам воздух. Внезапно ему стало страшно. Откуда-то пришло понимание, еще немного — и тело Уруру просто не выдержит. Лопнет, как распоротая по швам кукла. Реяцу вокруг Уруру стала такой плотной, что почти резала. Джинте пришлось поднять руки, заслоняясь от духовных потоков.

— Прекрати! — он видел, как Уруру развернулась вокруг своей оси, ударом ноги снося целый пучок щупалец, как неестественно выгнулась после этого ее коленка. — Прекрати, кому говорю!!! 

Он кричал еще что-то, но бесполезно — в берсерк-моде Уруру становилась совершенно невменяемой. Он ведь просил Урахару отключить эту программу, а старый извращенец даже обещал, что сделает это! Особенно после того, как Уруру сцепилась с арранкарами и чуть не погибла. Сейчас она легко передвигалась между хищными клубками щупалец, а когда останавливалась — механически и ровно наносила удары. Словно по груше. Ее нужно было остановить. Во что бы то ни стало — остановить. Джинта видел, как порывы реяцу оставляли тонкие порезы на руках Уруру при каждом ударе, как начинала трескаться кожа. Но его с каждой волной атак относило все дальше, а Уруру до этого удавалось остановить только Урахаре. И где только черти носят этого улыбчивого засранца! Джинта чувствовал его реяцу и реяцу Тессая совсем близко, но все еще недостаточно рядом. Времени не было. 

Он потом подумает, откуда взялся Пустой у них во дворе, из какой жопы Уэко Мундо он вылез и с какой целью (потому что такие туши просто так в Генсей не выползают), сейчас нужно было остановить Уруру. Пока она себя не угробила окончательно. Ее гигай едва держался. Джинте откровенно не улыбалось лезть под руку к Уруру, но выбора не было — он покрепче перехватил биту и подпрыгнул вверх, собирая вокруг себя силу и надеясь, что падение усилит удар. Замысел почти удался. Почти, потому что угодил Джинта прямиком в гостеприимные объятья щупалец. Эти были крепче первых и так просто рваться не хотели — он колотил их битой, но без толку. 

Откуда-то пахнуло затхлой вонью, а под ногами что-то забулькало. Джинта опустил взгляд — прямо под его ногами склизкий комок разошелся, обнажая огромную зубастую пасть. С зубами в пять рядов. От запаха из нее Джинту чуть не вырвало. Он задергался сильнее, но гладкие и сильные щупальца только сильнее сдавили его поперек тела и потащили прямиком в пасть. Которая при приближении оказалась еще более омерзительной, чем свысока. Зубы оказались не зубьями — каждый клык представлял собой заостренную маску-колпак. Самая большая из них, похожая на пупырчатый огурец, торчала из черной ямы, откуда лезло больше всего щупалец. Зато нашлась отгадка, почему они не могли найти маску — Пустой был не один. Это была целая толпа Пустых, слипшихся в одного гигантского. Твари оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы мутировать в Меноса. Всего-то пара сильных душ. Типа его и Уруру. 

Джинта прикусил губу и снова шарахнул по держащему его щупальцу. 

Наверняка эта тушенка следила за ними. Сначала в школе, потом до магазина. С семейством Куросаки и приятелями, видимо, решила не связываться — от них фонило силой так, что Пустые поумнее разлетались кто куда. А у них на магазине куча печатей. И Урахара с Тессаем чертовы шифровальщики! Опечатаны так, что пока гигай не снимут — фиг кто разберет, какая у них реяцу на самом деле. Вот тварь и привязалась. Наверняка! 

Все это промелькнуло в голове Джинты буквально за пару секунд, почти переосмысление себя за секунду до смерти. Он уже даже зажмурился, готовясь, когда что-то снова царапнуло щеку. А потом волной реяцу выбило дух. Это было так, словно кто-то взял огромный валун и с размаху вдарил им по грудине, так что все ребра выгнулись в обратную сторону. От взрыва заложило уши, во рту стало солоно. Джинта терял сознание и, закрывая глаза, видел, как яркая волна реяцу испепеляет маски-колпаки и Уруру в круге светящегося света.

Она все-таки сняла ограничитель.

— Дура... — пробормотал Джинта и отключился.

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, но быстро. Джинта с трудом поднялся на колени и помотал головой, приводя себя в порядок. Реяцу Пустого пропала, хотя догадаться, что все кончено, можно было и по исчезнувшей туше. Джинта потряс головой еще раз — в ушах продолжало звенеть. Его неплохо оглушило.

— Охренеть, — сказал он, оглядываясь на выбоины и рытвины. — И кому это теперь выравнивать? 

Ответа не было. Реяцу Уруру — тоже. 

Джинта медленно обернулся. Заставил себя обернуться. 

Уруру лежала совсем рядом. Ее руки почти касались его спины, раскинутые так, словно она собиралась обнять его, но не успела. Они были покрыты мелкой сеточкой трещин от локтей до самых кончиков пальцев. Ее тело все-таки не выдержало — разорвалось пополам. Словно кто-то взял тряпичную куклу и крутил ее в одну сторону до тех пор, пока она не порвалась на талии. Розовое платье свисало лохмотьями — мелкие ошметки от него покрывали пол двора, похожие на лепестки сакуры или конфетти.

Джинта неловко поднялся, сделал пару шагов и упал на колени прямо перед Уруру.

— Сколько тебе можно было повторять, чтобы ты не рисковала так! — он несильно стукнул гигай по лбу и нахмурился, запуская руку в разрыв. Гиконган нашелся там же, где обычно — в ячейке над Сном Души. Джинта крепко обхватил его пальцами и осторожно вытащил. 

— Теперь тебя придется заново собирать, — бурчал он. — И двор сама будешь убирать, раз натворила тут такого. Чего дуре дома не сиделось...

Он продолжал бурчать, качая в ладони гиконган и прислушиваясь. Реяцу не ощущалась. Набравшись духу, он разжал пальцы — по горошине-душе шла сетка трещин. Таких же, в каких были руки гигая. От соприкосновения с воздухом они крошились на куски и рассыпались в пыль. 

Уруру больше не было. Ее гиконган израсходовал весь запас энергии и теперь распадался на рейши. Он даже цвета стал не привычно-зеленого, а какого-то бледного, тошнотного, как огуречная маска, которой Йоруичи иногда мазала свое лицо после онсена, становясь похожей на зомби.

Джинта сжал ладонь в кулак, чувствуя, как рассыпается в ней гиконган. В голове было пусто, как в сердце Пустого. Все так же прижимая к себе остатки пыли, которой была Уруру, он поднял верхнюю часть гигая и уткнулся носом в знакомую черную макушку. 

Начинался дождь. Как по заказу, как в манге. Пара капель, потом больше и наконец — полноценный ливень.

Джинта сидел не двигаясь. Его душили злые слезы — от несправедливости, неправильности и глупости произошедшего. Так ведь не бывает? Непонятно откуда взявшиеся Пустые, пропавший Урахара... Где он шлялся именно тогда, когда был нужен! Джинта злился из последних сил — чтобы не зареветь. Его спасла какая-то девчонка. За него умерла какая-то девчонка! Почему так вообще произошло? Почему эта чертова Уруру всегда лезла в самое пекло, хотя на деле была трусихой, каких поискать. Ну кто в здравом уме бы боялся тараканов и ужей? Это было просто несправедливо. 

На глаза упала тень.

— Я могу починить ее, — сказал Урахара, опускаясь рядом. Накрыло запахом гари, крови и тяжелой завесой плотной духовной силы. — Заменить части тела — у нее будут новые суставы и ноги. Не органические, зато еще крепче. 

Джинта только сильнее прижал к себе Уруру.

— Можно взять гиконган, очистить его от личностной структуры и записать на него Уруру. Все воспоминания, кроме последних, — Урахара замолчал, и стал слышен шум дождя и дальней автострады. Опять янки гоняли по ней на мотоциклах как сумасшедшие. 

— Джинта-кун, — на голову легла тяжелая рука и растрепала волосы еще сильней. От его стильного стального хаера теперь вообще ничего не осталось — крашеные прядки залепляли глаза. — Я могу все поправить, слышишь? Она будет как новая.

— Нет! Не будет! Вы же... вы же знаете, что не будет! Зачем тогда...— злая обида наконец-то взяла свое. В носу щипало, в глазах щипало, а Джинта чувствовал себя настолько выжатым, что ему даже было все равно, что он сидит в луже и ревет прямо перед Урахарой. Прямо ему в плечо, позволяя вот так гладить себя по голове. 

— Зачем тогда... тогда обманываете меня?.. — он ревел, как девчонка, и наверняка выглядел так же жалко. Стыдобище. Как потом смотреть в глаза Урахаре? А мальчишкам? А Юзу-чан? Она ведь наверняка спросит, что случилось... Уруру бы точно его потом дразнила плаксой. Или соплей. Соплей, когда плачешь, всегда много. Джинте казалось, что дождь идет соленым, затекает в нос, а ему приходится глотать его, давясь слезами. 

Потому что Уруру никогда больше не назовет его плаксой, а он ее — дурой, и никогда больше она не огреет его метлой, а он не оттаскает ее за тараканью челку. 

— Прости меня. Мне жаль. Мне очень, очень жаль, — когда Урахара так говорит, это значит, что все правда закончилось, и поправить уже ничего нельзя. Именно поэтому он сидит с ним, как с маленьким, поэтому терпит, как об его хаори вытирают сопли и стучат кулаками по спине. — Я должен был присматривать за ней, но Уруру очень самостоятельная. Она выросла такой замечательной девочкой, даже лучше, чем я ожидал. А еще она хотела всегда хотела защищать тебя. Поэтому не плачь, Джинта-кун. Твои слезы расстроили бы Уруру.

Сознание проблеском появилось в несуразной мешанине мыслей — слова Урахары были правильными, хотя согласиться с ними мешала гордость. Все должно было быть не так, потому что это Уруру — девчонка, это ее нужно защищать, а не его. Не к месту вспомнилось, как часто он представлял себе картину безысходности: Уруру в лапах, щупальцах или когтях Пустого, и себя, героически появляющегося в последний момент, чтобы одним ударом отбить ее. После этого спасенная покорно висела у него на руках, обнимая за шею, а потом смущенно обещала приготовить в благодарность бенто. Дальше фантазия обычно не шла, хотя иногда Джинта думал, что было бы здорово, если бы Уруру сходила с ним куда-нибудь. Это было бы не свидание, он бы обязательно навалял ей в тире, выиграв что-нибудь, а потом великодушно, с милостью победителя, отдал игрушку ей, потому что он пацан, а пацанам плюшевые игрушки не нужны. Он даже видел тир, где были нужные игрушки — Уруру любила гусей, она даже собирала колпачки от гиконганов и расставляла их у себя в комнате.

— Думаете, я плакса? — хмуро спросил Джинта, засопев и решая, как теперь отстраниться от Урахары, чтобы не опозориться — совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот видел его опухшую, зареванную физиономию.

— Нет, не думаю, — Урахара улыбнулся ему в ухо. — Это правильно, расстраиваться и переживать за друзей.

Джинта кивнул и выпутался из объятий, смущенно отворачиваясь. Уруру лежала на земле, смотря в небо огромными синими глазищами — дождевая вода стекала по векам, заполняя глазницы до краев. Джинта погладил щеку, на которой по-прежнему был кукольно-розовый румянец, убрал назад длинные пряди челки. На разрыв поперек туловища он не смотрел, чтобы не видеть свитки сутр и искусственные органы, выпавшие теперь из гигая.

— Пообещайте, что не будете делать ее снова.

— Хорошо, — Урахара протянул руку, закрывая Уруру глаза, — я не стану восстанавливать Уруру, мы придумаем для тебя что-нибудь другое.

— Что? Вы хотите сделать еще одну? — Джинта так онемел от предложения, что даже на секунду забыл, что только что устроил девчачью истерику. Злость кипела медленно, как каша под крышкой — давление росло, так что котелок готов был вот-вот взорваться. — Опять?! Вам было мало Уруру?! Я уже не маленький, сам о себе позабочусь! Мне не нужны ваши куклы!

— Тебе нужен друг, Джинта-кун. Друг твоего возраста, которым ни я, ни Тессай не могут быть. Уруру была им, она была сделана именно для этого, и она старалась ради тебя, — Урахара поднялся и отряхнулся. Его штаны оказались чистыми, словно он только что не сидел в луже вместе с Джинтой. — Теперь пришла твоя очередь постараться ради нее. 

Он поднял палец, заставляя молчать, когда Джинта уже был готов взорваться возмущением.

— Я не стану восстанавливать память. Вы познакомитесь заново, словно после перерождения.

— Но я не смогу называть ее Уруру, — Джинта понял, что сипит, а не говорит — у него сел голос. — Это же будет... Это неправильно!

Он с ужасом смотрел, как Урахара расстилает на земле Супер-пакет и начинает складывать в него Уруру — сначала отрывает окончательно низ от верха, потом собирает из лужи мелкие детали, критически осматривает, прежде чем смотать в клубок, сутру.

— Она не будет Уруру. Ее будут звать Юзуру, — Урахара закончил складывать части Уруру в Супер-пакет, после чего аккуратно сложил его до размеров книжки и засунул подмышку. Вот так просто — была Уруру, а теперь она спокойно поместилась в пакет и была сжата до нужного размера. — Пообещай мне, что ты будешь к ней так же добр, как к Уруру.

Джинта отрицательно замотал головой и отступил.

— Джинта-кун, это все, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Ну почему все так? Почему все случилось так?!

Джинта очень хотел спросить это у Урахары, но не мог, просто не мог. Потому что тот стоял и смотрел на него уставшим, виноватым взглядом, и таким — промокшим под дождем, — выглядел на все свои две сотни лет, или сколько там ему на самом деле. Джинта не понимал, почему ему сейчас придется говорить то, что до Урахары, который был взрослее, умнее и сильнее, должно было дойти само собой — что ему не нужен новый друг, не нужна замена. 

Хватит с него подделок.

— Устройте похороны, — Джинта сжал упрямо губы и задрал подбородок. — Не нужно больше кукол, я же не девчонка. Просто давайте ее похороним. Как если бы она была человеком.

Урахара просто смотрел на него, но Джинта почувствовал себя как есть — маленьким, несчастным и вообще каким-то насекомым. Ну конечно, он тут ревел в три ручья, устроил сцену, не смог защитить друга. Опять. 

Джинта знал, что Урахара все равно все сделает по-своему — соберет Уруру снова, вложит в пустой гигай новую душу-таблетку, и в один прекрасный день сёдзи раскроются снова, впуская в комнату бледную девочку с пронзительно-синими глазами. Она теперь будет называть себя Юзуру, а его — Джинта-кун, и это будет уже в четвертый раз. 

Чизуру, Маиру, Уруру, и теперь — Юзуру. 

Первую он почти не помнил, вторая сломалась через три месяца, когда защищала его от Пустого, напавшего на них по дороге в детский сад, а Уруру не была похожа на первых. Она была просто девчонкой — трусихой, плаксой, вечным раздражителем и ябедой. Как вообще к такой можно было привязаться? 

— Вы правда можете ее перезаписать? 

Урахара кивнул и расплылся в улыбке:

— В лучшем виде, Джинта-кун! 

Еще одно из правил, усвоенных за годы проживания в магазине Урахары — он может все. Ну, или почти все. А уж если что-то вбил себе в голову, то лучше ему не мешать. Джинта подошел к Урахаре и отобрал у него Супер-пакет с Уруру.

— Я сам понесу. И хочу видеть, что вы там будете делать в своей лаборатории!

— Ты что, не доверяешь мне? — Урахара сделал удивленно-обиженное лицо, отчего Джинте очень сильно захотелось его пнуть под коленку. — Как печально! Чем же я заслужил такое недоверие...

— Знаю я вас — как начнете ковыряться, так не оттащишь. Старый извращенец!

Джинта удобней перехватил Супер-пакет и пошел в магазин, не слушая причитаний о неблагодарном юном поколении, которое растишь, кормишь, душу в него вкладываешь... Джинта не слушал. Он нес в руках сокровище. Если Урахара правда восстановит Уруру, то Джинта сделает все, чтобы такого, как сегодня, больше не повторилось. Он обязательно станет сильнее и сам будет защищать Уруру. 

Потому что девчонки должны знать свое место и не геройствовать, когда рядом есть настоящий герой.


End file.
